The Screams From Room 213
by puppets4ever
Summary: Sonic is working as a bellboy at a hotel. And weird things begin to happen. Can't give much of a summary because it would spoil the story, so, just read! SxA
1. The Screams

_The Screams From Room 213_

**This story is a murder mystery. I won't tell you, and if you happen to figure it out, DON'T TELL ANYONE. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1: The Screams_

Ollie Owl, the night manager of the Walton City Inn, nestled down for the night shift. He knew it was an easy shift, because most of the patrons were asleep. All he had to do was sit there, watch the front desk, and check in on noise complaints. The latter, he wouldn't have to worry about tonight. The hotel only had 20 rooms filled, and he had made sure they had been spread throughout the whole hotel. So, no one was next to each other, which meant no noise complaints.

After he did his routine hallway walk-through, made sure the back doors were secure, he once again sat down at the front desk. And that's when he heard it. Screaming. Female screaming. He grabbed the master key and ran through the hallway from where the screams had came. The only room in this hallway that had a patron in it was two-thirteen.

The snow white owl pushed the master key into the slot. He burst into the room. He couldn't believe his eyes. There the patron lay naked, in the middle of the bed. Her throat was slit.

The police where on the scene immediately. They knew the victim had been raped, and of course, murdered. The police asked for the patron's information. Ollie looked up the information. She was a pink hedgehog, named Amy Rose, she was only 15.

_20 Years Later..._

Sonic was a cobalt blue hedgehog, aged 18, who was a bellboy at Walton Country Inn, during his orientation at the hotel, Sonic was told that the inn had changed its name about nineteen years ago because of something (no one would say what) that had happened to make people stop coming to the hotel. He had been in every room in this hotel except for room 213.

The rumor was that whatever happened all those years ago, was so bad that no one wanted to be associated with it.

Sonic was working the night shift, just in case someone wondered in late, plus, he needed the dough. He had to save up for college. But as he settled into the bellboy lounge, waiting to be called, he heard something.

Screaming, or maybe it was yelling. Sonic had seen some teenagers check-in. It was probably a couple.

Ollie would deal with the noise complaint. Usually, if there was a noise complaint, Ollie would call a bellboy to the front desk while he went and did whatever he had to do to make the patrons happy. Sonic was the only bellboy in that night. Still, no call from Ollie.

This didn't make since, Sonic was on the ground floor, and he could still hear the screams. He could hear the screams clearly. It was no yell. It was a scream. A pain and terror filled scream. How could no one else not hear it. To Sonic, it was loud and clear.

He grabbed his master key, and ran into the hallway. He followed the screaming to room 213.

_Room 213?_ Sonic thought as he shammed the key into the automated lock. He had never been in this room. What could be behind this door?

The screaming stopped. The lock unlatched. He burst through the door. He flipped the light on. He walked through the room. It was empty.

**Hope to update soon! Maybe sometime next week? Review! And don't give spoilers!**

**~Puppets4ever~**


	2. The Empty Room

The Screams From Room 213

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted me and this story. Now, remember, the official Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to SEGA/Sonic Team, not me. And now for another chapter! Enjoy! :)**

_Chapter 2: The Empty Room_

Sonic stood there in the empty room. He knew this is where the screaming had been coming from. He walked out of the room and relocked the door, sealing the mystery of whatever was behind it.

Puzzled as to what just happened, Sonic walked to the front desk and sat down behind it next to Ollie.

"What's new, Sonic? You seem confused." The middle aged owl told the young bellboy.

"I am. I'm very confused." The hedgehog admitted.

"What's confused you? Maybe I can help..." Ollie asked his young friend.

"I don't know, Ollie. I mean, it has to do with room 213." Sonic confided in the snow white owl.

"Ah, room 213. That's a very confusing room. I should know." The owl chuckled, then suddenly his face took on a fearful expression.

Sonic noticed this.

"Ollie, are you okay?" The young hedgehog asked, he too becoming fearful.

"Yeah. I'm fine." The owl replied, even though his voice shook.

"Can you tell me what happened here? You know, about 20 years ago?" The hedgehog, even though the mood in the room was thick with fear.

"Well," Ollie began, "About 20 years ago, I was offered the night manager position. I took it. A week after I accepted the position, I was settling down right here where we sit tonight. I had just did the hall ways walk-through, starting with the bottom floor, two floors down from this one, and worked my way up. I took the elevator from floor to floor because I thought the doors to the stairs were locked. But, what I didn't know was they weren't. The day manager had forgotten to lock them before he left."

The owl hesitated.

"Go on, please. I know I heard something coming from that room tonight. Please, tell me more." The hedgehog insisted.

The owl sighed a heavy sigh and said, "If you insist. Around 2 in the morning, I heard it. The screaming. I followed the cries to room 213. As I pushed my key into the lock, the screaming stopped.

As I entered, I seen the window standing open. And over on the bed lay a 15-year-old girl, naked, and her throat was slit. I was mortified. I had heard of people being killed in hotels before, but, you know, you always think, 'That will never happen were I work. Not here.' And, I thought the same thing, until that night."

"So that's what happened in that room." Sonic's voice was quiet.

"And the back doors were locked, so it had to have been another patron." The owl stated, making Sonic confused again.

"I thought you said the window was open." The confused hedgehog replied.

"It was open, alright. But, the police said it had been opened from the inside. They also told me the girl had been raped. I didn't save her from the agony. I didn't..." With that being said, the owl stood looked at Sonic with tears in his eyes, and asked: "Will you watch the front desk for me?"

Sonic looked knowingly into the older owl's eyes.

"Sure, Ollie."

With that, Ollie walked into the employee lounge, to cry the bitter tears that had began 20 years earlier.

* * *

Sonic's shift ended at 8:00am that morning. He left the hotel and drove home. Still puzzled about room 213, he tossed and turned while he should have been sleeping.

Sonic finally turned to see his alarm clock, it read, 10:00pm. He had to be at the hotel for the graveyard shift at midnight, so he might as well get up and get ready.

* * *

Sonic arrived at the hotel only to find that Ollie had called in sick, so the other night manager, a black and red striped hedgehog named Shadow, had come to work the night shift.

The goth looking hedgehog was muttering something under his breath as Sonic approached the front desk to check in on the computer.

"What's got you so angry?" He asked Shadow as he sat at the computer.

Sonic continued to check in as Shadow folded up the newspaper he had been reading and showed him the front page and said, "You want to know the real reason Ollie didn't come to work tonight?"

Sonic read the headline it said: "Two Decades Have Passed Since The Walton City Inn Murder And Still No Conviction: Why haven't the police arrested anyone yet?"

Sonic looked at the date.

_The murder happened 20 years ago today?_ Sonic's head was spinning. He had to find out about that screaming tonight!

* * *

The clock in employee lounge read 1:57am. Sonic grabbed a flashlight and his master key and headed for room 213.

He opened the door and walked in. And there she stood, a pale pink teenage hedgehog ghost. Her eyes glowed of dark green. Her red and white dress fell to the knee. Her quills were styled like hair that hug just above her shoulders. She looked just like the victim Ollie had described the night before.

"Who are you?" Sonic spoke to the apparition as he closed the door and walked closer.

"I'm Amy Rose. Who are you, bellboy?" The apparition replied. This made Sonic jump. He didn't think she would reply back to him.

"I'm Sonic." He began, "What are you doing here?"

The girl ghost giggled. "I'm a patron here. I checked in this morning. Don't you rememb-"

She stopped talking. It was almost as if the she was in a trance. She just stared past Sonic, her eyes glued to the door.

"What are you doing here? I came here to get away from you! No, don't come any closer! Thomas, get way!" She screamed, backing further away from the invisible man.

"Thomas?" Sonic was confused. What was he witnessing? The murder?

Now, the hedgehog was being dragged to the bed. The invisible man cut off her clothing. The girl was screaming like she was being ripped in half.

She fell silent. It was as if the missing man was speaking to her.

"No, I won't tell anyone! No, please don't kill me, Thomas! I thought you loved-"

The invisible man must have slit her throat. She couldn't finish her sentence.

Then, the girl disappeared.

The room that had been a big mess returned to its pre-patron state. It was as normal as any of the other rooms now. Besides one thing, this room was haunted.

**Review please! Let me know what you think. I'll update ASAP!**

**~Puppets4ever~**


	3. The Witnesses

The Screams From Room 213

**You all know I don't own the official Sonic characters, so, from this point on, I'm not putting the disclaimer on this story. It will remain on chapters 1 and 2 though. And I will be adding Tails in this chapter. I know in the games he and Sonic are 7 years apart, but, it wouldn't work with the story. So, Tails is 16.**

_Chapter 3:_ _The Witnesses_

Sonic stood in room 213, once again empty besides him. He was a witness, something, according to Ollie, the police had never had with this case. Sonic exited the room, relocked the door and headed back to the employee lounge.

Tails, his 16-year-old best friend and basically his little brother, was apparently taking his break. Tails had graduated from high school that past school year, because he so smart, he was 3 years ahead of his usual grade. He, like Sonic, was working as a bellboy to save up for college, specifically medical school.

"Tails, did you ever ask Ollie about room 213?" Sonic questioned the fox, hoping he knew something about room 213, because he had to talk to somebody or he might go insane!

"Ollie didn't. But, I thought everyone but tourists knew what happened in room 213." Tails replied, making Sonic's cheeks burn.

"Well, do you believe in ghosts?" Sonic asked that question almost too scared sounding, because, honestly, he was terrified.

"No. Ghosts are just figments of the imagination. Why do you ask?" The fox gave Sonic a curious smile.

"It's hard to explain... All I can say is don't take your break tomorrow until I tell you to. I have something to show you." The wigged out hedgehog replied.

"Sonic, are you alright? You've act like you _have_ seen a ghost." The fox put a firm hand on the hedgehog's shoulder.

"I'm fine..." Sonic's voice betrayed him. He did not sound fine. "I've got to go, my break is over." With that Sonic walked out of the room.

Compared to what he had seen in room 213, the rest of the night was calm. There was a couple of college kids who were drunk had come in to get a room for their own drunken pleasure, the male threw a fit when Shadow told him the cost but, calmed down when Shadow threatened to call the police.

At 6:00am when Sonic was checking out (on the time card), he saw the young couple checking out also. Every time they looked at each other, they blushed.

Sonic was so shaken he couldn't even come up with anything to make the couple blush even more. He usually enjoyed embarrassing the young couples as they left. But, 213 had shaken him to his core. He had witnessed a rape _and_ a murder.

* * *

Once again, Sonic entered his parents' home in the wee hours of the morning and as he lay down he tossed and turned.

He didn't sleep a wink. His thoughts raced. He had flash backs. Every time he began to drift off to sleep, he seen the girl and heard the screams.

* * *

Sonic pulled into the at 11:30pm. Tonight, he would show Tails what he had seen. Mainly to prove to himself he wasn't crazy. He sat there, having flashbacks once again.

When he finally snapped out of it, his watched read 11:57pm.

_Gah! I'd better get inside!_ He thought to himself as he slipped out of the car and walked through the front door of the hotel.

Sonic was not happy to see who was sitting behind the counter...Shadow.

"Where's Ollie?" Sonic asked as he sat at the employee check in computer.

"He called in sick again." Shadow scowled. He was once again, not happy to be here.

Sonic finished checking in and walked to the employee lounge and waited to be called out.

Meanwhile, he and Tails talked. Eventually, Sonic lead into talking about room 213.

"Tails, do you believe room 213 is really haunted?" Sonic began, as he looked at the clock, it read 1:48am.

"Like I told you yesterday, ghosts are just a figment of the imagination." Tails stated a matter a factly.

"Just come with me." Sonic grabbed his key and lead Tails down the hall to the door marked 213.

"I'm telling you, there's no such things as-" Tails was interrupted by Sonic pushing him into the dusty room.

And there she stood the pale pink hedgehog ghost.

Sonic closed the door and mocked, "There's no such thing as what?"

"It's...it's...it's impossible... Okay, this has to be a joke. Where's the projector?" The fox asked.

"Tails, this isn't a joke. It's a real ghost." Sonic replied, hoping his plan hadn't backfired.

"What are you two bell boys doing in my room?" The teenage girl asked them.

Sonic smirked and said to Tails, "If she's a projection, then how can she talk to us?"

"You had time to hide a speaker system in here too? You're one sick puppy..." Tails replied.

"What does a puppy have to do with this? I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic half-asked, half-stated.

"Sirs?" Amy started as she walked closer to the unfamiliar bellboys, "Can I get some privacy? It's kind of late, and I would like to get some sleep." She put her hands on their backs and began to push them out of the room.

"Wait a second... If this is a video projection, how is she pushing us toward the door?" Tails' eyes were wide.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. She's a real ghost..." Sonic replied as he looked at his watch. He watched is as the time changed from 1:59am to 2:00am.

"Watch." He told Tails.

Amy went into her trance-like stare toward the door.

"What are you doing here? I came here to get away from you! No, don't come any closer! Thomas, get way!" She screamed, backing further away from the invisible man.

"What's happening?" Tails was confused. What was he witnessing? The murder?

"It's like she has to re-enact her murder every night." Sonic whispered. Both of their eyes were glued to the scene taking place in front of them.

Now, the hedgehog was being dragged to the bed. The invisible man cut off her clothing. The girl was screaming like she was being ripped in half.

She fell silent. It was as if the missing man was speaking to her.

"No, I won't tell anyone! No, please don't kill me, Thomas! I thought you loved-"

The invisible man must have slit her throat. She couldn't finish her sentence.

Then, the girl disappeared.

The room that had been a big mess returned to its pre-patron state. It was as normal as any of the other rooms now.

"Sonic?" The fox's voice was small.

"Yeah, Tails?" Came the cobalt hedgehog's reply.

"Science was wrong." Tails was still in shock.

"Your just now figuring that out?" Sonic looked to his friend with a raised eyebrow.

**Chapter 4 will be up soon! Review please!**

**~Puppets4ever~**


End file.
